


Acerca de agradecer

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, pre-Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Un desliz freudiano.





	Acerca de agradecer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Thank Yous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482099) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



> Por acuerdo con la autora y por preferencia mía, esta traducción da más peso a la prevalencia de las ideas, las pequeñas tramas, y las circunstancias imaginadas que a seguir que las características del formato por el cual fueron expresadas al pie de letra. Se conserva en lo posible la brevedad, sin embargo.

La fiesta celebraba la promoción de Spock a capitán y McCoy estaba vibrante de excitación cuando el vulcano se acercó a su regalo.  
  
Lo desenvolvió entre comentarios generales de agradecimiento, pero sólo uno importó a McCoy.  
  
—Doctor… es exquisito.  
  
Él sostenía un óleo original: _Adán y Eva expulsados del paraíso_ de Chagall.  
  
—No debió molestarse.  
  
McCoy se balanceó en sus botas, deleitado con su respuesta.  
  
—No se preocupe —le aseguró al vulcano—. Ya puede _retribuírmelo_ más tarde —McCoy se sonrojó tan pronto se percató de su error—. Me refería a  _agradecer_. Agradecerme más tarde.  
  
Spock arqueó una ceja.  
  
—Por supuesto.

**Author's Note:**

> [*] En la versión original, la confusión de McCoy ocurre entre los verbos «to spank» (azotar, nalguear) y «to thank» (agradecer). El juego lingüístico es intraducible. Opté por la itálica y por sustituirlo por un juego entre «retribuir» y «agradecer» para mantener la connotación sexual que existe en tal diálogo.


End file.
